The Radicals
by alyssialui
Summary: Students from an elite school get caught up in the evils of the world. It was bound to happen. Now they get sent to Hogwarts to help in the fight alongside the Marauders, against the growing threat that is Lord Voldemort. SB/OC, Lily/James, Remus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N – title will change over course of story, I just can't think of anything right now.**

* * *

In a suburban house in London, a quiet family sat in their living room. It was their nightly routine of T.V. time in which they converse about the day's events, thoughts or just about anything in particular. It was just another normal night for the single mother family.

"I just don't see why people would purposely humiliate themselves on T.V…" the matron said to her two children. She sat in the armchair perpendicular to the T.V. screen shaking her head. The light glinted off her brown hair, momentarily revealing the grey strands that peppered her head.

"It's just those weird Americans, Mom. They'll do anything for some T.V. time," her son said from the ground. He was sitting directly in front of the screen, his back to the couch. He had his mother's angled features, her pointed nose and chin, and her shiny brown hair that he kept nicely spiky. The only distinguishing feature her got from his father was his blue eyes. His mom often commented on them at odd times. She'd just be staring at him for a few seconds, reminiscing.

His father, her husband, had died 5 years ago, when he was 11 and just starting proper schooling. The man was a pilot, quite verse in his occupation until a stormy night. The engine had been hit by a lightning strike, which had also knocked out the plane's radio. The plane plummeted to the ground, amid dense trees. The plane burst into flames instantly, killing all on board. That day had been a sad day. His mom had locked herself in her room and they couldn't get her out for a week.

"Shut up, guys! I wanna hear what the girl's calling the other one!" a girl chided from above his head. She was his ever-loving sister, the same one who just before had forcibly removed him from the couch and onto the floor. They were the same age, his mother being blessed with the miracle of twins, but he was older, no matter if it was only 7 mintures.

The girl in question was sitting on the couch, her legs drawn up onto the cushion beside her. She also shared their mother's features and the same shiny brown hair, which now fell to her mid back. Recently, she applied streaks in it, getting tired of the monotony of the brown. Mom had a fit then but now she'd gotten used to it. His sister hadn't gotten an external feature from their dad, having also gotten her mother's chocolate brown ones. Right now, those eyes were fixated on the screaming match in front of them.

"Well," the boy said getting up, "I'm thirsty, anyone want anything?" "Just a lemonade, Ryan," his mother called as he made his way to the kitchen. "Grab a can of Sprite for me!" the girl called out.

Soon Ryan was back, handing the drinks to their respective requestees. "What's going on now?" he asked his sister. "Commercial," she said, opening the can.

"Lianne, when does school start again?" her mother asked the girl. "Umm… next week Monday I think," the girl replied. "Okay, that gives me enough time to get those books they –"

The lights flickered ominously before the whole house was plunged into darkness. The girl screamed out to the darkness, "Why now?!"

* * *

Outside, hooded figures stood, having just appeared on the property. They talked in hushed tones for a few moments before the smaller nodded to the other. Turning to the house, he held out his arms and said, _**Abeo ex os.**_

There were three small flashes from inside the home, telling the figure that his job was done. He turned back to his comrade.

"The deed is done." The other replied, "Excellent, let's get to the meeting point."

And with that, they turned on the spot, disappearing like smoke in the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys help me think of a new title. Suggestions welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N – title will change over course of story, I just can't think of anything right now.**

* * *

Deep at the bottom of the Loch, the various creatures of the deep swam around unperturbed just like any other day. But some were on edge. Their instincts, as well as the change in the climate, had told them sooner or later they would be disturbed. The countless submarines would soon descend through the home to the massive dome sheltered on the sea-bottom.

Lochley Wizarding Academy was a recently established school when compared to the notorious wizarding schools of Europe, lacking its aged credibility. It made up for this in its curriculum. Here, students, ages 11 to 18, were able to learn a variety of skills, from Charms to Divination, Mathematics to Geography and Dueling, physically and magically, to Karate.

Suddenly a bright light shone from within the dome. All the sea-creatures scattered in fear of their own lives. Inside, two figures rose unsteadily to their feet. One of the figures surveyed their surroundings carefully. This was hard to do as there was no light here at the bottom of the lake, but he managed.

"Hey, I think we're at school, specifically in the Physics lab. Lianne!" the person shouted. The other person slowly looked around as well, straining hard in the lack of light. "You're right. Wow, the place looks different during the summer, more depressing really."

The girl, Lianne, drew her wand from her back pocket and muttered under her breath. Soon a dot of light shone from the tip of her wand, dimly lighting the area around their faces. They stood there breathing, trying to gather themselves.

"So, we were at home, the light went out and then we're here. Why are we here?" Ryan said to his sister. "I don't know but we have to get out here. Do you think there would be a submarine down here during the summer?" Lianne asked him. "I'm not sure. Let's go to the launching pod."

The pair traversed blindly through the institution, moving by memory and often bumping into walls and making wrong turns.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ryan asked for the 15th time. Lianne, to say, was now frustrated with his pessimistic attitude. "No, I'm not sure where were going. How about you lead the way for awhile?" she replied sarcastically. "Gladly," he said, smirking at her through the darkness, though she didn't see.

An odd sound met their ears as the rounded another identical corner. It was a soft sound, a whimpering which reminded Lianne of a hurt puppy. "Hello! Is anyone there? Do you need some help?" Lianne called out into the darkness. The soft sound of bubbles passing by the huge viewing window to their right was their response. After waiting a few second, the pair were about to continue their search when the sound was heard again. "Come on, Ryan. Someone else might be trapped down here."

They turned down a new hallway, the cries becoming a bit louder and more frequent until the twins were only a hallway away. Turning onto the right corridor, they found the source of the cries.

A crouched figure was in the middle of the hallway trembling. 6 tall black-figures stood around the mass, wands outstretched, glee evident on their faces. They were enjoying the wounded creature's pain.

"Oy look down there," one of the standing figures said to his comrades, alerting them to the twin's presence. Their faces must have been masked by the darkness of the hallway for another figure called out, "Who are you people?" The twins remained silent, their voices caught in their throats painfully.

The man grew impatient and trained his wand on the pair, shouting "Reducto". The spell hit the floor in front of them, sending them flying into the air. Ryan hit the wall while Lianne landed a few feet ahead. "Ahh, my head…" he said, massaging the injury. Lianne aimed her wand at the man, "Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit its target and the man's wand flew over to Lianne and scattered next to her left hand. Stuffing the extra weapon into her pocket, she aimed at the figures. "Riddikulus!" The figures easily side-stepped the spell and swooped up to the pair. Lianne jumped to her brother's side as Ryan was now on his feet, wand at the ready.

"Lookie here Morant, its our other targets, the little brats." One figure chuckled. "Let's get them now for our leader."

Faster then the twins could fathom, the pair aimed their wands and roped shot at their wrists and ankles. The twins would have dropped to the floor in a heap had the black figure not grabbed their tied limbs, keeping them slightly suspended off the ground.

The other figures around the crouched creature stepped closer to twins, leaving it unattended. The twins looked at it and the creature turned its face. Realization burned the eyes of the twins and the creature. It was their mother, blood running from her scalp down her faces, other gashes marring her pretty face. "Mom!!" Lianne shouted, struggling against her bonds. The figure's grip on her tightened around her wrists. "You'll get to be with her soon, girly. We're just waiting for the leader to get here."

"What do you want from us?" Ryan demanded from the figures. "You know what we want," his captive replied smirking. A look was shared between the twins. "If you two just agree with what the leader says, we'll let your mother go. We have no need for a Muggle." "We will never hand ourselves over to your leader," Lianne spat. "Very well, we'll see if your mouth changes later, girly."

* * *

After a few minutes, a soft blue glow appeared in the hallway and from it stepped a formidable tall man. His shaggy dark haired framed his head and grew into his moustache and beard, giving him the look of a shaven bear. He was broad in the shoulder and hobbled over haughtily to the group.

"Leader, we have captured the Lewis twins, just as you asked." one the figures spoke up as the others, not holding the twins, bowed low.

"Excellent. You will definitely be rewarded Morant. I will tell the Dark Lord of your actions tonight," the leader said. "Thank you, Mr. Avery."

Reaching out, the man placed a hand under the twins' chins and turned their faces upwards to look at his own. "I am Tom Avery and I am here to offer an opportunity to you on behalf of my Lord."

"Just shut up now. Anything you have to say here is shit on our boots," Ryan screamed, moving his head from the man's grasp.

"Oh, we have a strong-willed one here. As I was saying, the Dark Lord is offering you a position in his esteemed circle. This is an opportunity for you to join the winning side and aid us in our quest to vanquish the disease known as Muggles and Mudbloods."

"But we are muggleborns. What would your lord want with us?" Lianne asked quietly, unable to take her eyes off the impressive man before her. Ryan tried to catch her attention but it was almost like she was in some sort of trance.

"This school teaches within its halls a smorgasbord of subjects, all skills necessary in whatever field a student may want to take. It is a prestigious school that very few have an opportunity to go to. So anyone who goes here is very brilliant and/or very rich. I myself am very rich but my son has yet to go to this institution."

"Yes, we know the qualifications of our school. What do you want with us in particular?" Ryan asked.

"I also know that there are very advanced subjects taught at this school, subjects that just not anyone is privy to. A certain student has to have a rare skill to even attempt these subjects. These can be used by our Lord as an powerful instrument in his army. You two are enlisted in their subjects, why you're the top of all these subjects. Your headmaster was happy to agree that he has not seen anyone like you in centuries. This is what makes you special. If you can be called the brightest at age 16, imagine what you accomplish by 17, when your full powers come into play. The world could be yours."

"We will not join you and your organization. We will not harm the lives of innocent people," Lianne spoke up. "Ya, so you can just shove your words up your arse and get the hell out of our school!" Ryan shouted.

The man, Avery, chuckled. "I had a feeling something like this would come up. So noble, it's like the world is striving to bring its good levels up, but the bad will push it back down as always. You will notice your mother has been here, the boys have been treating her nicely I see."

"Don't you touch our mother!" Ryan screamed, struggling even harder against the restraints.

"I wouldn't touch filth like her. This is why magic is such a necessary skill, allows torture without contact. Crucio!"

His wand was on the crouched figure which began to writhe on the floor as soon as the curse left his mouth. "Mom!!" the twins called out. Her anguished screams filled the hallway, the waves bouncing off the metal walls and ceilings. He lifted the curse and turned back to the pair. "She will be our bargaining chip in this discussion. I'm sure that was heart-breaking to watch. So have you reconsidered my offer?"

The twins looked at each other. Yes, they had been noted the best of their time in all the advanced subjects. They were two the best masters in all of witchcraft. They knew they would have been targeted sooner or later, but they had hoped later, certainly not with their mother's life hanging in the balance.

Her eyes bore into theirs pleadingly. She was a muggle and did have such powers, astounded, awed and a bit scared when her children slowly advanced through the steps. Now she begged them to get her out of this living nightmare. She tried to understand the man's vague words, but she had gotten something out it. This man wanted her children for terrible things. She knew her children were gifted, overly gifted. She was not about to let him just take them like that. But she also knew she was powerless. Never had she experienced such pain, and the man caused it with such ease. He would not hesitate to hurt her again. She just hoped her children would be able to fend for themselves or they were all doomed.

Lianne slowly shifted closer to her brother. The men holding their restraints had backed off in fear after seeing their leader's power. Reaching out in her mind, Lianne conveyed her plan. _Ryan, we have to teleport Mom out of here._ Ryan was slightly startled, he hadn't expected to hear her now, that power wasn't supposed to work when the person was panicked or under stress. But he replied, _Ok then, on the count of 3. 1… 2… 3…_. The twins concentrated on getting their mother out of this place, away from these, not people but monsters.

A golden glow engulfed their mother, her eyes widening at the strangeness but one look at her children and she calmed down. She knew this was their doing. The man, turned to their mother and saw her vanish before his eyes. He was angry.

* * *

Swiftly turning around, he grabbed Lianne by her collar, "Where did she go? What did you do?" he shouted in her face, forcing her to close her eyes. Now showered with spit, Lianne coolly replied, "We sent her to safety using one of our many talents. And now we are going to escape, but not before teaching you a lesson. Now Ryan!"

Lianne shouted at her brother and they instantly broke free of their restraints, firing spells at the man and his cronies. Lianne fired every spell she could think of while Ryan protected her from incoming ones. They worked as an unbreakable team until it was only Avery left.

"You two are very good, taking out 6 skilled wizards in the blink of an eye. See what good you could do to help out side," he said as he bought for time. Ryan noticed the way his eyes shifted from side to side.

"We know we can do good but we'll do it on our side. Ensure your lord knows this." Lianne said to the man. "Lianne, why don't you just end this whole fight now? We have to get to our mother." Ryan said to his sister.

Taking her eyes of the man for a second, she whispered, "You mean…that?! You know we're not allowed to use that technique outside of school." "Why else are we learning it then? And technically, we are at school." He countered.

Giving it little thought, Lianne conceded. "Fine, you go to mom. I'll take care of this."

Ryan disappeared in a similar glow as his mother, leaving Lianne with Avery. "So I get left with the pretty filly. Maybe before I turn you over to my Lord, me and you can have a little fun." Disgusted by the man's innuendo, Lianne fired more spells at him, keeping on his feet while she concentrated all her energy.

"This ends now Avery! I guess your Lord won't hear our answer personally but he can easily assume from out actions."

Raising her left hand into a clawed fist, she reached out to Avery. **_"Aguamenti Maxima!"_**

A ball of water floated in her palm, slowly building until it formed a jet, streaming into Avery's open mouth. The continuous jet of water muffled his garbled screams. Lianne held it as his face turned increasingly blue. She knew what she had to do, she had to end this man's life, just as he was going to do to her mother. He grabbed at his throat and chest alternatively, his lung craving oxygen.

One last throaty gasp and Avery's body slumped to the ground in a puddle of water and blood, which started to seep from his ears and nose. Lianne stopped the water from her palm, swaying precariously on her feet, tears threatening her eyes.

She had killed a man today. What had she done? She had killed him just because he was going to kill her mother. He hadn't… yet. He was going to but he hadn't, and now she had taken his life.

Ignoring the heavy feelings in her chest, she teleported herself out of the school, leaving the man's swollen body for the janitor to clean up before the start of school. She would have to explain this Headmaster Lawrence soon.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guys help me think of a new title. Suggestions welcome**


End file.
